Shinigami Bonding Session
by theschizokid
Summary: It's time to enjoy the ever-so-temporary peace of Seireitei... What better way to bond than attend a 'Shinigami Bonding Session' hosted by the 10th Division? Hitsugaya X Hinamori. Minimal fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"There is no game more fun than truth or dare…" leered Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya nearly jumped. "No, Matsumoto. You are inot/i going to host another stupid alcohol party. You hear me? The last one was a disaster."

Matsumoto snorted. "I'll say. It was downright boring, wasn't it, Taicho?"

"Boring?" Hitsugaya's mouth twitched. "Boring? The aftermath was devastating!"

It was true. The aftermath _was_ devastating.

First of all, Soi Fon felt like she was torn between Byakuya and Yoruichi. She then laid down the fact that she liked Yoruichi more. Here's what it looked like:

{Flashback}

'This is ridiculous_,' thought Kuchiki Byakuya as he walked to the Taicho Barracks of the Second Squad. Soi Fon had called him to meet there that morning._

_Byakuya thought of telling Soi Fon that it was all a façade; that it was all a dare. But then he thought about his pride and allowing her to vice her feelings. He had been feeling a little lonely…_

"_Thank you for coming, Kuchiki Taicho," Soi Fon said as her subordinate closed the door. Prior to his visit, Soi Fon ensured that no one from the outside could hear inside the room._

"_Yes, well, you called."_

"_Please sit," Soi Fon said, gesturing to the cushion opposite her. Byakuya sat._

"_I wanted to speak with you about… how I see you, Kuchiki Taicho," she continued._

"_Continue," Byakuya replied, face unchanged. He had overheard Renji mutter to himself: _

"Does Kuchiki Taicho wear a mask? Did the winds blow in two directions when he was sulking and his face got stuck?"

"_Well, I would like to say, Kuchiki Taicho…" Soi Fon closed her eyes and her face flushed. "That I appreciate your feelings but I see you only as a friend! Please excuse me, Kuchiki Taicho! I know you are of the four great noble families, but I am afraid I see only Yoruichi-sama! I am not a lesbian, Kuchiki Taicho, it's just that I respect her so much and I –"_

"– _You see only that stupid cat woman?" Byakuya muttered to himself in a low voice._

"_Eh? Pardon me?" Soi Fon opened her eyes._

"_Nothing. Thank you for telling your feelings. I shall take my leave now," Byakuya said as he got up and left._

Byakuya sulked for a few days and now, Soi Fon will not stay in the same room as Byakuya alone.

"But Taicho! That's because Soi Fon Taicho and Kuchiki Taicho are all so uptight. You won't become like them if you follow my advice… please, Taicho? Please?" Matsumoto begged.

"No. I don't want to be partially responsible for mass destruction," Hitsugaya answered adamantly.

"What if Hinamori-chan wants one too?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya wrote the start of his report. "Don't be stupid, Hinamori wouldn't –" His eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare convince Hinamori to beg me for a alcohol party."

Matsumoto pouted. "Dang."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Even if I finish my paperwork?"

"As _if_ you could finish your paperwork."

"Even if I finish my paperwork _and_ promise to avoid sleeping in the office?"

"Tempting… but no."

"Even if I finish my paperwork, promise to avoid sleeping in the office _and_ stop drinking sake in the office?"

"You're _that_ desperate?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Matsumoto replied in a grim tone.

Her Taicho stared at her straight in the eye.

"Matsumoto, I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I have no intention to be partially held responsible for the mass destruction of Soul Society," Hitsugaya said as he returned to his paperwork.

"Fine, then," Matsumoto stuck out her tongue, and flash-stepped off.

Later

A notice was sent to all the Taichos, Fuku-Taichos, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Hanatarou, Ichigo and Yoruichi. It was that everybody mentioned was to be assembled and ready by afternoon the next day at the First Squad Barracks.

Matsumoto returned shortly after the Hell Butterfly flew off.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant. "What have you done?"

"Ahh, Taicho, you don't have to look at me like that! I've done nothing wrong. I've merely done something _right_," Matsumoto closed her eyes as she shook her hand up and down.

With that, Matsumoto dumped herself on the couch and murmured, "No... No… Heh, heh… Don't touch… Hmm…"

Hitsugaya frowned. "What the hell is she dreaming about?"

The next day, in the afternoon

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said gravely as the pair walked to the First Squad Barracks. "You're not on trial or anything, are you?"

Matsumoto laughed. "Of course not, Taicho."

As the Shinigami took their seats in the First Squad Barracks, Yamamoto Genryuusai greeted them:

"Good afternoon, fellow colleagues. Today we are here for some _Shinigami bonding_. Take advantage of the peace and everything..."

Hitsugaya twitched. He glared at Matsumoto, who refused to meet his gaze. "You're dead meat after this," he mumbled in a tone so low only Matsumoto could hear.

"You'll thank me later, Taicho," Matsumoto muttered back.

"I have a list, which I have passed to 10th Squad Fuku-Taicho, Matsumoto Rangiku. On that list are the names of bonding games that Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho and I have thought of yesterday," The old man said smilingly.

And then suddenly Yamamoto Genryuusai plucked a straw hat from thin air and threw on a Hawaiian shirt.

"I will take my leave now. I hereby place the 10th Squad of the Gotei 13 in charge. Bye-bye, and have a good time!" with that, Yamamoto Genryuusai walked through the Senkai Gates and disappeared to God knows where. His lieutenant followed suit.

After the Gates also disappeared, Matsumoto leaped up and let the long list fall to her feet.

Hitsugaya, Soi Fon and Byakuya nearly jumped out of their seats.

"The first game is…" Matsumoto announced in a loud voice, "Duck, duck goose!"

Hitsugaya fell out of his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duck, duck, goose?" Byakuya, Soi Fon, Kommamura, Hisagi, Kira, Omaeda, Unohana, Isane, Hinamori, Renji, Iba, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Nanao, Kenpachi and Yachiru echoed.

"Yes, duck, duck, goose!" Matsumoto cheerily confirmed.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving. Come, Nemu," Mayuri said as he got up and started to leave. Nemu followed her father.

"Wait! Hey, Kurotsuchi Taicho! The 10th Squad is in charge, so… you cannot leave here until I say so," Matsumoto grabbed the back of the 12th Taicho's uniform and dragged him back.

"Matsumoto-san, you are technically not fully in charge of the 10th Squad," Nemu pointed out.

She then looked at Hitsugaya. "Permission to leave, Hitsugaya Taicho?"

Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto. "Permission granted."

"Ey, Taicho…" Matsumoto whined, before she gave up and Mayuri left with Nemu.

Kira raised his hand. "Matsumoto-san, what's this duck, duck goose game?"

Matsumoto smiled. And then she instructed everyone to sit in a circle.

Hitsugaya refused. "I'll oversee these stupid games."

Matsumoto walked outside the circle, saying, "The selected person will be in my place. You'll have to say 'duck' until you pat someone's head. Like so."

"Duck," she sang as she walked behind Soi Fon.

"Duck," she said again as she walked past Omaeda's back.

"Duck," Matsumoto grinned as she breezed past Ukitake.

"Goose!" she screamed as she patted Kira's head.

"And when you do this," Matsumoto informed, "the person you pat will have to stand up and chase you. You'll run one round and sit back down on that person's spot. If he doesn't catch you, that is."

"Ready, Kira?" Matsumoto grinned again.

Kira nodded, and Matsumoto flash-stepped off.

Kira also used flash-step, but he unsheathed Wabisuke. "Raise your head, Wabisuke," he commanded as he touched Matsumoto's legs with his Zanpakuto. Twice.

"Shit!" Matsumoto cursed as she fell to the floor, unable to use her legs.

Kira sat back down at his spot.

"Hey! You played dirty!" Matsumoto accused as Hitsugaya helped her up.

"Well, Matsumoto-san didn't say anything about not being able to use our Zanpakutos," Kira defended.

Matsumoto thought this over. "Okay, fine. Use them. But make sure you don't inflict any injury on anybody, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

Matsumoto looked at Kiyone. "Kiyone-chan, you'll start first."

The girl nodded, and got up. Matsumoto sat in her own place.

Kiyone walked behind Ukitake, counter-clockwise. "Duck," she said, and she took a step back. "Goose!"

Ukitake got up immediately, smiling, and chased Kiyone outside the circle.

Out of the blue, Ukitake suddenly collapsed, coughing and gasping for breath.

Kiyone stopped dead in her tracks. She instantaneously turned around, and set her palms on her Taicho's back. "Taicho! Oh my God, please forgive me! Hey, Onee-san! Help me –"

All of a sudden, Ukitake got up and flash-stepped to his own seat.

He laughed a bit and said, "Sorry about that, Kiyone."

Kiyone frowned and balled her fists. "Ahh! Taicho, I was really worried there! How could you trick me? And to think I trusted you so…"

Ukitake joined his eyebrows in an upward motion, and rose from his spot. "Sorry, Kiyone. I suppose I did take it a bit far. We'll try again."

Kiyone smiled in an instant, and once Ukitake left his seat, she took his. "I'm sorry about that, too, Taicho!"

Ukitake chuckled. "Oh, well. I guess I had that one coming."

"Your turn, Ukitake," Hitsugaya said as he sat down next to Matsumoto, joining the game.

Matsumoto laughed to herself.

"Ah, that's right. Okay, then. Here I go," Ukitake walked clockwise and passed Kiyone. "Duck."

He passed Sentarou. "Duck."

Breezed past Rukia, Ichigo, Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "Duck, duck, duck, duck."

Paused a little at Omaeda, but walked past him and Kira. "Duck, duck."

Finally, he touched Unohana gently on her head. "Goose."

As Ukitake sped off, Unohana calmly released her shikai.

Minazuki blocked Ukitake's way as he flash-stepped past Yachiru. It proceeded to swallow Ukitake, much to the shock of Sentarou and Kiyone. Isane chuckled.

"Please don't struggle inside, Ukitake Taicho," Unohana chided as she walked leisurely past everyone else and sat back down.

"Unohana Taicho! Your Zanpakuto is ieating/i Ukitake Taicho!" Kiyone said loudly.

"Don't fret, Kiyone San-Seki," Unohana smiled as she commanded Minazuki back into her sheath.

Ukitake landed on his feet. "Ahh, I feel so much better. Thank you, Unohana Taicho."

Unohana tilted her head a bit to the right. "No problem, Ukitake Taicho."

"I'll start again," Ukitake announced as he walked past Isane. "Duck."

He walked past Hinamori, Byakuya, Renji, Kommamura, and Iba. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck."

His hand landed on Kyouraku's hat. "Goose, Shunsui!"

Kyouraku got up with a smile on his face and Ukitake took off. "Ahh, Ukitake Taicho…"

The pair chased each other around the iroom/i like kindergarteners, much to the dismay of Nanao.

But Ukitake got Kyouraku's spot in the end.

"Duck," Kyouraku sang as he walked past Nanao and Hisagi. "Duck."

"Goose!" his hand was on Matsumoto's head.

"Growl," Matsumoto said, "Haineko!"

The ash iwas/i supposed to temporarily blind Kyouraku, but being the experienced fighter he was, Kyouraku beat Matsumoto around the circle easily.

"Nice try, Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho," Kyouraku said, and Matsumoto laughed.

"GOOSE!" yelled Matsumoto as she banged Yumichika on the head with her fist.

And then she ran for it, while sticking her tongue at a raging Yumichika.

i'Must not release Fuji Kujaku…'/i he thought as he ran for the woman Shinigami, hands in a claw motion.

While laughing out loud, Matsumoto sat back down, next to Ikkaku.

Yumichika "ducked" till he saw a pink head.

"Goose," Yumichika sneered, severely pissed off.

Yachiru turned around and got up.

"Caught you, Weirdy!" she screamed in delight as Yachiru suddenly appeared, perched on Yumichika's shoulder.

"Ngh!" Yumichika grunted as Yachiru took her seat again, next to Kenpachi.

"Goose, then, Ikkaku," Yumichika sighed as he tapped his friend.

Before Ikkaku could get into a 5-centimetre radius of him, Yumichika sat on his friend's spot.

{Author's Note: iI'm getting really bored of describing, so I'll just do it briefly from now on./i}

Ikkaku tagged Ichigo, and Ichigo won. Ikkaku tagged Kenpachi, and Ikkaku won.

Kenpachi Byakuya, and Byakuya of course won. Kenpachi then tagged Omaeda, and Kenpachi won.

Omaeda tagged Hisagi, and Omaeda won. Hisagi then tagged Yoruichi, who let Hisagi win as she felt nobody else would choose her. Yoruichi let Hisagi win so conspicuously that she walked.

Yoruichi tagged Soi Fon, who felt very honored. Soi Fon won because Yoruichi jogged.

Soi Fon then tagged Byakuya. Byakuya was extremely annoyed, to say the least.

Byakuya tagged Rukia, who lost. Rukia tagged Renji, and Rukia won due to the way Byakuya glared at Renji. Renji tagged Hinamori, and Hinamori lost. Hinamori tagged Hitsugaya, and Hitsugaya won.

"Give me a break, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori groaned.

Hitsugaya smirked. "I already told you, I'm not Hitsugaya-kun. I'm –"

"– that's it for this game!" Matsumoto clapped her hands as she took the list out again.

"What's the next game, Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked.

"The next game is," Matsumoto said, "Elegant Conversations!"


	3. Chapter 3

Matsumoto looked her paper over as Hitsugaya stepped out of the circle to get some tea.

"Hrmm," she sighed and scratched her cheek, "I think Elegant Conversations will be useless with you bunch. So let's get on with the next game."

Kiyone raised her hand. "If I may, Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho, what is the game '_Elegant Conversations_' about in the first place?"

Matsumoto laughed. "Kiyone-chan, it's wasted on Kuchiki Taicho."

"Still," Sentarou injected. "Explain, please."

Matsumoto smiled. "Okay, then. Basically we have two groups, and each group comes up with a phrase or a word or a sentence for the other group to answer when they ask a question.

"For example, Yachiru-chan and Yoruichi-san. Yachiru-chan comes up with '_My Ass_' for Yoruichi-san's answer, so when Yachiru-chan asks a question such as '_Where's the place that you clean most in the shower?'_, Yoruichi-san has to reply '_My Ass_'. But the catch is that Yoruichi-san cannot laugh."

Yoruichi and Ukitake laughed. "Whoa, that's entertaining! See, I'm laughing already!" Yoruichi chortled.

"Yes," Matsumoto grinned, but turned to Byakuya, "however Kuchiki Taicho is… beyond laughter."

"Geh," Yoruichi pointed at Byakuya, "See, now because of you I can't have my fun."

Byakuya snickered to himself inside.

"So what's the next game, then?" Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto chuckled, "Oh! It's a game I saw on a Korean Variety Show! It's when –"

"– Is that what you've been doing when I'm out of the office? You _watch Korean Variety Shows_?" Hitsugaya questioned sternly.

"Don't be so uptight, Taicho! Ah, ha, ha," his lieutenant laughed nervously.

Hitsugaya sighed, and Matsumoto continued, "So, we divide ourselves into two groups. The guys are the ones playing. The girls will do something… else. Then, we stick a balloon into each players' pants. It'll be connected to an air pump. Whatever question that one player says, the opponent has to answer with a spontaneous 'iYES!/i'!"

"And if the opponent says '_Hai'_ or something?" Soi-Fon enquired.

"Then," Matsumoto smiled cheekily, "the balloon will be given one inflation. Also, if the opponent says '_YES!'_, the first person will have another inflation. Mind you, it can't stretch forever…"

The males in the room widened their eyes for a split second, before they calmed them.

"You mean…" Nanao trailed off, her meaning obvious.

"Yeah," Matsumoto winced in mock pain, "Ouch."

Ukitake stands up, "C-can I opt –"

"No opting out! Whoever's in the circle is PLAYING!" Matsumoto shrieked.

Hitsugaya, who had been drinking his tea at the nearby table, sighed with relief.

"Hitsugaya Taicho… please," Ukitake begged, you're _in charge_."

"I'll save _one_ person," Hitsugaya mused, and paused for a while.

"Come here," he finally said, "Hinamori." But he didn't really care that it didn't count.

The girl jumped in delight, and raced to Hitsugaya. "P-please, Hitsugaya-kun… Save more of them?"

He laughed, "No, Hinamori. It'll be fun."

"Let the game begin!" Matsumoto screamed, and she grouped the people:

Group 1: Omaeda, Kira, Byakuya, Renji, Kommamura, Iba, and Kyouraku.

Group 2: Hisagi, Zaraki, Ukitake, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hanatarou.

"First round: Ukitake Taicho versus Ichigo," Nanao announced, the participants adjusting their deflated balloons, which were now lodged in between their legs. "Ichigo to start!"

"So, Ukitake-san, I heard," Ichigo smirked, "that you watch porno videos at least twice a week?"

Ukitake turned red instantly, and replied exasperatedly, "No, I don't! That's the most immoral, disgusting thing I've ever –"

"INFLATION!" Matsumoto commanded, and Kiyone apologetically pumped one chunk of air into the now partially filled balloon.

The receiver pressed his palms against his face. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh."

"You're up, Ukitake-Taicho," Matsumoto laughed eagerly.

"I shall fight back!" Ukitake declared, and then he said, "So, Ichigo-kun, I've heard you've been thinking of defiling Kuchiki Rukia-san?"

Byakuya stood up, fire in his eyes.

"Well?" Ukitake smiled.

Renji followed his Taicho. And then Byakuya pushed him back down.

Ichigo took one look at how ridiculous and humiliating Ukitake seemed: there was a relatively large bulge in the middle of his left pant leg, and Ukitake himself was waddling around when he wanted to move.

"YES!" Ichigo yelled in reply, deciding he'd rather die than be humiliated.

Rukia groaned a loud groan, and curled up into a red ball.

"INFLATION!" Matsumoto called out in glee, and Kiyone inflated the balloon with a sickening sucking sound.

The bulge became about three quarters its size.

"Oh, goodness me," Ukitake murmured to himself miserably.

"I heard you broke into Hisana-san's room shortly after she died and yourself idefiled/i her?" Ichigo retaliated swiftly.

The sound of a chair being destroyed was heard in the background.

"YES!" Ukitake answered this time, without hesitation.

"INFLATION!" Matsumoto screamed as Hanatarou inflated Ichigo's balloon.

"Ugh," Ichigo mumbled in complaint.

"You've been running around nude in the real world and lately I've heard Rukia-san has been influenced," Ukitake said, head facing the floor.

"YES!" Ichigo replied heatedly.

"INFLATION!" Matsumoto ordered, and Kiyone sighed as she pressed on the pump.

Ichigo smirked again. "I've also heard you've been stalking Soi Fon-san? I heard you think that even though she's as flat as a board, she's still cuter than Yoruichi-san."

His opponent cringed. "YE –"

**BAM**

Ukitake's balloon popped, and the Shinigami collapsed onto the floor, hands clutching his crotch and body curled up into a '_U_'.

Renji helped bring Ukitake to Unohana, who had been waiting for such a casualty. She had set up a few spaces for treatment, which were separated by curtains.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya started.

"Yes, Taicho?" his lieutenant grinned.

"You're cruel," he stated.

"I know," Matsumoto winked at her Captain as she turned back to the horrified crowd.

"Next!" she hollered, "Round 2: Omaeda and Yumichika!"


	4. Chapter 4

Omaeda stepped up, and Sentarou grudgingly inserted the balloon into the robes of the former. "Can't you do it yourself?" Sentarou muttered, embarrassed. He could hear stifled giggles around the room.

"If this thing bursts, you won't see the light of day ever again, you got that?" the fat murmured back, digging his right nostril. Sentarou resisted the urge to vomit blood.

Meanwhile, Yumichika snatched the deflated rubber ball and stuffed it down his pants. Kiyone smiled weakly at him, hands resting on the pump handles. She gave him a thumbs-up sign, and Yumichika grinned.

Matsumoto had _just_ managed to control her laughter, and choked out, "Begin!"

"So," Omaeda began, "It wouldn't even hurt, since you don't have that organ."

The females just could not resist any longer, and they broke out into peals of laughter. Hinamori, who was at Hitsugaya's side, chuckled. The males, on the other hand, were either red-faced or covering their faces with their palms.

"YES!" Yumichika shouted, readying his insult to Omaeda. "After all," Yumichika continued, "_You_ of all people would know. Since you spend everyday at the male bathhouse at Shinigami Health Land observing other men, don't you? You wish you could be _true_ to them, don't you?"

Ikkaku and Zaraki joined the females in the laughing spree. Soi-Fon was already on the floor, clutching her stomach with Yoruichi tearing. Omaeda – on the other hand – burned with rage. "Are you implying that I –"

"INFLATION!" Matsumoto forced out, before collapsing back onto the floor and massaging her aching stomach amidst laughing some more.

Sentarou gleefully pushed down as hard as he could, and the balloon was inflated to twice the size of Ukitake's first inflated balloon.

The Shinigami of epic proportions cursed under his breath as he struggled to stand still. He waddled back and forth, the extra weight in the front of his pants throwing him off balance. "WELL, YOU SAY THAT FROM EXPERIENCE YOURSELF, DON'T YOU?"

"YES! IN FACT, I LEARNED FROM THE _BEST_, _SENSEI_! YOU TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING, DIDN'T YOU, _SENSEI_?" Yumichika yelled, causing even Hisagi, Kira, Ichigo and Renji to start laughing their heads off.

Omaeda was ready to lunge for Yumichika's throat – well, if he hadn't been off balance due to the big blob of air obstructing his view of his legs. "WHY YOU LITTLE –"

"INFLATION!" Matsumoto screeched, her eyes red and puffy from laughing too hard. She burst out into fresh peals of laughter right after she had made her verdict. Hinamori started to laugh a bit, and Hitsugaya fought back a smile.

As Sentarou was halfway to the full pump, Omaeda's eyes widened – he knew that was it.

**BAM**

"YOU $&#ING LITTLE PIECE OF #(*$ SHIT! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO (*# UP YOU AND YOUR *#&ING FAMILY YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE (*#ER?" Omaeda screamed expletives as he fell to the ground in agony, clutching his important organs and shaking in pain.

As Isane dragged Omaeda away and the laughter slowly died down, Yumichika smirked as he cleared his throat. "Ahem, everybody." The members of the Gotei 13 present looked at him. "I'd just like to say," Yumichika began, "and clarify, that I'm not gay, nor am I bisexual. Thank you." And with that, he sat back down next to Ikkaku, who high-fived him.

As Matsumoto calmed herself and wiped her tears away with her fingers, she declared Yumichika the winner – a non-gay, non-bisexual winner.

"Round 3," she sighed, satisfied. Matsumoto reviewed the list, and settled for a calmer pair. "Hanatarou and Kira."

Kira and Hanatarou stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, before they both stepped up. They loaded the balloons into their pants, and Matsumoto announced the start of the game. Hanatarou was the start first.

"I've heard… you like flowers…?" Hanatarou mumbled, smiling at Kira.

"Yes…?" Kira answered, confused.

Kiyone and Sentarou stared at Matsumoto, who in turn said, "Inflation… for… Hanatarou?"

Kiyone shrugged, and pumped a good amount of air into the balloon.

"I've heard… You like to… cook?" Kira asked, blinking.

"Uh… Yes…?" Hanatarou replied, poking the obvious bulge in his right pant leg.

"Damn it, you guys are making _me_ confused." Matsumoto grumbled as she pushed Sentarou aside and started pumping air vigorously into Kira's balloon.

Kira rushed to stop her, but was halted by sudden massive amounts of air being pumped into his right pant leg. "H-hey, Matsumoto-sa –"

There was a **BAM**, and Kira fell to the floor, semi-conscious. Isane sighed as she dragged his body to a busy Unohana.

While Hanatarou was confused as to what was happening, Matsumoto pushed Kiyone aside as well and started pumping air into Hanatarou's pant leg.

"Ah," Hanatarou gasped as he felt the pressure, and – **BAM** – he too fell.

"If you two refuse to fight, you guys can remain good people while getting treatment for organ pain," Matsumoto sighed as she shook her head and Kiyone helped drag Hanatarou away.

The rest of her male audience was speechless.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya mumbled, also stunned.

"Yeah, Taicho?" his lieutenant grinned as she turned away from the terrified male players to face her Taicho.

"I think you're the Devil incarnate," Hitsugaya murmured, and he paused.

"But," he continued, a smile playing on his lips, "I think it's fun."


End file.
